


Stranger

by LuckE1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults AU, Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Violence, Club AU, Clubbing, DaiSuga Week 2019, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, References to Depression, late post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckE1/pseuds/LuckE1
Summary: With depression creeping up on him, Daichi decides to accept an invitation to a new club. Being far out of his comfort zone, he thought being there would be just a method to kill time. But, when a cheeky man invites him to dance, he finds his entire world flipping on its side. And this time, for the better.Adults/Club AUThis is part of the DaiSuga Week 2019, but the entire fic is based on Day 1: Music!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Dancing With

**Author's Note:**

> So... This kind of came out of nowhere.  
Just an idea that I've been playing with the past few weeks, but I'm pretty excited! I hope you guys will like it, too.
> 
> Thanks, Tayu, for the edits!
> 
> Happy reading~

He loosened his tie with one hand and with the other, he rubbed his tired face, feeling he scruff of his five o'clock shadow coming in.

It had been yet another grueling day at the damn company that Daichi despised working for, but he found that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. When someone helps you get a job, you don't turn it down, no matter how horrible it seems.

Or… at least, he used to think that way.

His shoulders were feeling heavier than ever as he approached the address that Kuroo had texted him.

_Trust me! This place is awesome! Best place to take a load off._

Yeah, as if Daichi could trust anything coming from Kuroo.

He sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, wondering if he should be regretting this decision. It was late, the clock inching closer to midnight with each passing second. He knew he shouldn't be out this late, but… he didn't really want to go back home. Rather, he didn't want to go back to that apartment.

No place ever felt like home anymore.

Daichi finally shuffled to a stop in front of the establishment that Kuroo had been talking about and stared up at the sign.

_Club… Torino? Karasuno?_

Daichi sighed. Of course, it was a nightclub. He briefly wondered if there were even strippers involved. Was Kuroo that involved in such debauchery? This was such a mistake.

He turned to leave, ready to head back and… find a hotel or something for the night… but he heard the front door swing open.

"Sawamura Daichi!"

Daichi jumped at the sound of his name and turned his head, his eyebrow twitching.

Kuroo was standing in the doorway with a cheery smile on his face. He was dressed in a nice, black vest and slick tie, with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. The sleeves, of course, had been rolled up to his elbows, but Kuroo still looked a bit classy in this getup.

"You found it!" Kuroo said with a wide smile. He gestured for Daichi to come inside. "Come on! Let me show you around!"

Daichi frowned at him as Kuroo threw an arm around his neck and dragged him inside. As soon as they walked inside the doors, Daichi's senses were attacked with pounding bass and bright lights. It only agitated the headache that was creeping up behind his eyes.

The only upside to the madness was that there were no strippers—thank goodness.

"Ugh, what is this, Kuroo? Aren't we too old for this?" Daichi griped over the music.

"26 is _not_ old, thank you very much," Kuroo said. "And it's not all just dancing. Look!"

He nodded towards the left side of the club, and Daichi followed with his eyes. He noticed that there was a bar in the corner and plenty of tables—and it was far away from the dance floor that ate up half of the room.

"See? It's a classy establishment," Kuroo said.

Daichi sighed and pushed off Kuroo's arm, moving up to rub his temples.

"Kuroo, this isn't what I had in mind when you said it was a great place to _take a load off_," Daichi fussed. "I'd rather be sleeping on my uncomfortable couch."

Kuroo pouted, actually _pouted_, like a petulant child. "But I wanted to show you my new workplace."

Daichi's brows lowered as he stared at him. "Your new workplace?" he echoed. "What job could you possibly do here?"

Kuroo smiled, excited, and dragged Daichi over to the bar area. He pushed Daichi into one of the stools and rushed to slide behind the counter, slapping his palms on the top. He smirked at him and wiggled an eyebrow.

"So, what can I get ya?" Kuroo asked.

Daichi blinked at him, unamused. "You're the bartender?"

Kuroo put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. "Yep!"

"What fool hired you to be a bartender?" Daichi asked. "Are you even legally allowed to make drinks?"

"Oi, don't be like that!" Kuroo huffed, his smile fading. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and tugged a card from its pocket, showing it to Daichi. "I finally got my act together and got my liquor license, so _of course_, it's legal."

Daichi leaned his head on his hand and quirked a brow at him. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

Kuroo smiled and put his license away, and then he leaned on the counter.

"So, what can I get ya?" Kuroo asked again.

Daichi paused, sighing. He slumped over the counter and clasped his hands together, nervously spinning the gold ring on his finger.

"I shouldn't. It's late," Daichi said.

"Hah? Late?" Kuroo asked, looking at his watch. When he noticed the time, he sighed and looked back to Daichi with a gentle expression. "So what? Just one drink won't kill you."

Daichi's finger tugged on the ring. "Well, Yui might be waiting—"

"_Yui?"_

Kuroo spat out the name like it physically disgusted him. His entire expression morphed into anger.

Daichi sat back in shock, watching as Kuroo started to go off.

"Don't tell me you're still with her!" Kuroo said.

Daichi's hands curled into fists, and that damn ring glittered under the lights of the bar.

"She's my wife," Daichi simply answered.

"She doesn't act like one," Kuroo answered. "Committed wives don't cheat on their spouses."

It felt like a punch to the gut. Daichi didn't even want to hear those words. It always felt so dirty to even _say_ those words. _Cheat_. Why did it always feel so dirty?

"There's no evidence," Daichi supplied.

"No _evidence?"_ Kuroo said, looking flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me, Daichi?"

Daichi lowered his head to stare down at the counter, his eyes following the patterns etched into the wood.

"I can't believe you're defending her. Even after you talked to her about it and she's still doing it," Kuroo said.

Daichi clenched up, his body frozen stiff. He sucked in his bottom lip to chew on it, his eyes avoiding Kuroo.

"Unless…" Kuroo started, his voice coming to clarity, "…you haven't actually confronted her about it."

Daichi lowered his head in shame, not wanting to even discuss it.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was crazed.

"_Daichi_, you can't be serious!" Kuroo said, leaning close to him. "You haven't talked to her about this?!"

"Kuroo, stop," Daichi said, rubbing his temples. "I'm not in the mood."

Kuroo hesitated, looking unsure and concerned, and Daichi hated that he made his friend look this way. It didn't fit right on his face.

"Can we just… forget about it for now? I'll buy a drink," Daichi said, trying for a smile. It felt foreign and fake on his face, though, but he tried to be convincing.

Kuroo, however, didn't buy into his fake happiness, and he sighed, reaching down to grab a glass.

"It'll be on me," Kuroo said.

Daichi made a small noise in protest. "Kuroo—"

"Nope," Kuroo said with his hand up in the air. "Just… let me do this."

Daichi slumped back in his stool and let his shoulders drop. He felt so pathetic.

"So? What're you drinking?" Kuroo asked.

Daichi mulled it over, tilting his head to the side. "Gin and tonic."

Kuroo made a face. "What are you, an old man?"

Daichi sighed and started to get up, but Kuroo latched onto his sleeve and forced him back down.

"Fine, fine. Gin and tonic for the _not_ so old man," Kuroo said.

"Thank you," Daichi said.

Kuroo nodded and quickly made his drink. It was simple enough, and not too heavy. Daichi wasn't quite ready to drown in his sorrows just yet.

He started to sip it as Kuroo was flagged down by three other customers at the opposite end of the bar.

"Sorry. I've got other customers," Kuroo said, looking apologetic.

Daichi shooed him with his hand. "Go. I'll stay for a bit."

Kuroo bit his lip and slowly walked off to the other end of the bar. Daichi could hear them chatting, the women giggling as Kuroo made a flirty comment. Man, he was better at this job than Daichi had originally thought.

He stared down at his drink in his hand, seeing his gold ring glitter under the light above. It was an awful sight, one that made his stomach squirm. Everything that Kuroo had said was right. He really _should_ have talked to Yui about all the things that made him feel so insecure. But even though he felt he was on the verge of madness, he couldn't make himself do it.

Daichi sighed, his hand clenching around his glass.

Why was the world so cruel? He had done everything right. Well, at least he _thought_ it was right. What should he have done differently? What path was right? What should he even do _now—_

"Ah, is someone sitting here?"

Daichi startled, his drink sloshing a bit as his arm jerked. He snapped his head up to the side and his heart fluttered.

A man was standing next to him, his brown eyes staring at him kindly. He had a mole under his eye, and his smile was stretched wide across his face.

He was handsome if Daichi had to admit it.

The man chuckled a little when Daichi jumped and he lifted a hand in apology.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

Daichi shook his head and gestured towards the empty barstool next to his.

"No, no, it's okay. And no one is sitting here," Daichi said.

"Cool!" he said, plopping down. "Is this your first time here?"

Daichi managed a small smile. "Am I that obvious?"

The man smiled brightly and fondly at him. "Only a little. But it's okay! Nothing to be nervous about."

Daichi averted his eyes, his fingers finding his ring again. "I'm not _nervous."_

"Oh, is that so?" he said, leaning on his hand. Charming. "Is that why you're fidgeting so much?"

Daichi immediately let go of his finger and felt his cheeks burn. He reached for his drink instead and took a big gulp.

"I'm not," Daichi said. "I'm just trying to finish this drink so I can go home."

The man's smile faded a little, and it somehow made Daichi feel bad. He slammed back the rest of his drink, feeling the light burn trickle down to his chest and making him warm.

"You're leaving?" the man asked.

"Soon, yeah," Daichi said.

The man paused, his lips twisting. He glanced back at the dance floor and then slid his eyes over to Daichi. Why was this guy so sly?

"How about a dance before you go?" he asked.

Daichi nearly choked on his spit. "A d-dance?"

"Yeah!" the guy said, smiling brightly. He leaned back in his stool and gestured towards the dance floor. "It's fun!"

"Fun…" Daichi echoed.

"Yeah. And I'm sure it'll loosen you up, too," the guys said, staring at him knowingly.

Daichi opened his mouth, ready to turn him down, but he suddenly hesitated. If he stayed longer, it would postpone the impending doom that was his apartment. Is that what he wanted?

Suddenly, the song changed, and the man perked up. He quickly leaned over and latched onto Daichi's wrist.

"Ah, I love this song! Please, just one dance? _Please?"_ the man asked, nearly begged, and his eyes sparkled dammit. Whose eyes actually sparkled? In a dark place like this?

"Um…" Daichi stuttered, too mesmerized by the man in front of him to answer.

But before he could get his bearings straight, the man hopped off the stool and started to drag Daichi to the dance floor.

"C'mon!" he chirped.

"W-Wait!" Daichi pleaded.

But it was too late. He was already being pulled straight to the dance floor. Sweaty, moving bodies bumped against him as they pushed through the crowd and finally stopped in an open spot.

The man turned to face him and smiled, finally letting go of his wrist. He closed his eyes and started to sway to the music, his hips moving along with the slower, mellow beat.

Daichi felt entranced, his eyes stuck and body frozen in the midst of all of the writhing dancers. How was he supposed to do this? He wasn't the type to do this! What was he even doing here?

The man's eyes opened and he smiled—not mockingly, but sweetly. Daichi would almost find it charming if he hadn't been so nervous.

Before Daichi could flee, the man moved forward and rested his arms on Daichi's shoulders. He was so close that Daichi could smell his shampoo on his silvery hair.

"Swing your hips," the man instructed. "Feel the music in your chest. Can you hear the beat?"

Daichi swallowed. "Y-Yeah."

Ugh, he was so awkward, why was Daichi so awkward? He was never smooth at these types of things! He should have left before any of this happened. Maybe if he could just slip away—

"Hey."

Daichi flinched and focused his attention back on the man in front of him, his face glowing a light purple from the lights. He leaned closer, one of his hands patting his back softly.

"Relax," he said softly into Daichi's ear. "I'm the only one watching. And I don't judge."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Daichi felt his body slump and started to sway in time with the music. He took a deep breath, seeing the genuine smile on the man's face that made his eyes crinkle.

It made Daichi's stomach flip.

He remained silent throughout the song, letting the mystery man's hands drape over his shoulders as they danced together. Daichi finally loosened up a bit, not even paying attention to the rest of the dance floor. His eyes were locked on the person in front of him.

The beat lessened, allowing the singers' voices to shine over the simple drums, and the man leaned forward to rest his forehead against Daichi's, and it made Daichi's breath catch and stutter in his chest. What was happening?

The song finally mellowed down, slowing and fading out, leaving Daichi and the man staring at each other in the dim lights. The man in front of him was smiling fondly, almost gently, and Daichi felt his cheeks flush. How long had it been since someone had looked at him that way?

Another song started, more upbeat than the last, and the man finally pulled his arms from Daichi's shoulders. His hands slid down Daichi's arms and squeezed his biceps. He nodded towards the side of the room.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing ahold of Daichi's wrist.

Daichi swallowed, still stuck in a daze, and allowed the man to tug him back towards the bar. When they got there, he let go of Daichi's wrist and smiled at him, leaning against the bar.

"You're a pretty good dancer once you loosen up," he said.

Daichi chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I've had some liquid courage, I guess."

"Nah," the man said. "That was all you."

And then he _winked_. Geez, who in the world was this guy?

Daichi swallowed, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The man chuckled and waved at him.

"Hope to see you back here," he said, and then he turned to leave, waving one last time to Daichi.

Daichi reached out, wanting to call him back so he could at least get his name, but the man disappeared down a hallway that led to who knew where. He sighed, feeling both fluttery and disappointed at the same time. He closed his eyes and reached up to touch his shoulder, his skin still feeling like it was burning underneath his too-tight button up.

"Wow, dancing with Suga, huh?"

Daichi opened his eyes and turned around back towards the bar and saw Kuroo leaning over the bar counter on his hand, his face pulled into a knowing smirk.

Daichi frowned at him immediately and walked back over to the bar. "Drop that face. It wasn't anything."

"Heh, sure," Kuroo scoffed. "I must be blind then, because that was definitely not _nothing._"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Shut it," he said softly. He rubbed the back of his neck, sending a brief gaze down to the hallway where the man—Suga?—disappeared.

"So… who was that?" Daichi asked, a little nervously.

Kuroo's brow lifted and his smirk widened a bit. "That was Sugawara Koushi. Or just Suga for short."

"Suga…" Daichi said, testing out the name on his tongue. "Does… he come here often?"

Kuroo leaned up from his slouched position on the bar counter to grab a glass to clean. "Psh, I would hope so. He owns this place."

Daichi's brain stuttered to a halt. He looked at Kuroo sharply, studying to see if he was telling the truth.

"He… owns this club?" Daichi clarified, his blood running cold.

Kuroo arched a brow. "Yeah? So what?"

Daichi groaned and put his head in his hands. "Ugh, dammit," he said. "I really hope he didn't hear me when I called him a fool earlier."

Kuroo hesitated for a moment, and then when he put the pieces together, he broke out into an ugly laugh, his hands holding his stomach, and Daichi yelled at him to shut his trap.

* * *

Daichi treaded his tired body back to his apartment, dreading every step. His shoulders felt heavy ever since he left the club, and for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. Was he sad that he had left? Or was it sadness for returning back to his own place? He wasn't sure of either option, but he knew he couldn't stay at the club overnight, and Kuroo was working his shift until 4 in the morning, so there was no point in going back to his friend's apartment.

So here he was at 2 in the morning, heading back to his apartment. He didn't dare call it home. It hadn't felt like home in years.

He swallowed as he turned his key in the lock and opened the door, quietly sneaking inside and shutting the door behind him. He toed off his shoes in the genkan and shucked off his blazer, his ears hypersensitive to any kind of noise that could be coming from the apartment.

Daichi took a deep breath as he stepped into the apartment floor, his socks sliding on the wooden floor. He crept down the hallway and carefully slipped into the bedroom, his eyes peering at the queen-size bed.

It was empty.

Daichi blinked for a moment, his eyes wide in disbelief. Yui… wasn't here?

He… really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. This had become a normal thing, and he had let it go so much that Yui had taken advantage of it. She would always crawl back into bed around 5 in the morning, saying something about how work was tough that day. And Daichi would smile bitterly, knowingly, and let her kiss his cheek goodnight.

He was in denial for a while, but now it was just starting to hurt.

Daichi sighed and made his way back out to the living room, unable to look at the state of the bedroom any longer. He curled up on the couch and held a pillow close to his chest, feeling his eyes start to sting. He closed them shut before any tears could escape and decided to let his mind drift, his thoughts filled with a stranger with creamy brown eyes, silvery hair, and a charming beauty mark.


	2. In My Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Sorry this chapter is late- had a death in the family.
> 
> Thank you, Tayu, for the edits!
> 
> Happy reading!

Daichi was dragging himself to his awful desk job at the marketing company. After being out until 2 in the morning, he was really paying for it.

Not to mention how his sleep had been broken and unrestful.

After he had finally fallen asleep on the uncomfortable couch in the living room, Daichi was roused from his slumber to the sound of a door slamming shut and rustling from the front door. He remembered how he slowly opened his eyes and he slid his gaze over to the clock on the wall. The image was burned into his mind as the clock read 5:15.

A little later than usual.

Then, after a few soft footsteps, Yui had appeared around the corner, a smile on her face. And a hickey on her neck.

Then, she had the audacity to lean over the couch and kiss Daichi on his cheek.

Daichi groaned and leaned forward on his desk, putting his face into his hands. He wiped his cheek over and over, almost as if he was trying to rub the skin clean off. His cheek was raw well before his lunch break.

He slumped forward even further, letting his forehead rest on its cool surface. The paperwork next to him was piled high, as if it were mocking him. He had been at this company for nearly five years, and while he was grateful that he didn't have to start at an entry-level position in some dump... he really, _really_ hated his job. But he couldn't quit. And it was all because—

"Oh, Daichi-san! Good morning!"

Daichi jumped in his seat, banging his knee on his desk as he furiously sat up from his slumped position. He rubbed his knee as he stared up at the man that was looking down at him with a kind smile. The man was his boss. The CEO of the company…

"A-Ah, Michimiya-san!" Daichi stuttered, scrambling to stand to his feet and bow to him.

…and was also his father-in-law.

Michimiya chuckled softly and waved his hand. "Ah, no need for that, son."

Daichi grit his teeth at that word. _Son._ How many years did he yearn for that title? And now, it's all in vain.

Daichi swallowed down his bitterness and straightened his back, offering a forced smile.

"Good morning, sir," Daichi greeted.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Daichi-san!" Michimiya greeted. "Although, you don't look quite well this morning. Rough night?"

Daichi chuckled nervously, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. He bowed his head a little.

"I was up late," Daichi said. It wasn't technically a lie.

Michimiya laughed and quirked a brow. "I see. Yui's got you up at all hours of the night, huh?"

In the past, the insinuation would make Daichi flush a deep red in embarrassment, but the mere mention of her name made Daichi's chest ache instead. It was too painful for him to even be mildly embarrassed.

"Something like that," Daichi managed to say.

Michimiya grinned. "Well, when am I going to have a grandbaby?"

Daichi screamed internally, and he could feel his smile twitching.

He was really close to breaking down.

"W-Well, I guess you'd have to ask Yui!" Daichi said with the fakest huff of excited laughter he could muster. He knew his acting skills were subpar, but he hoped that his boss would be too busy and too friendly to notice.

"Oh, don't panic, son! I'm only teasing," Michimiya said, placing a comforting hand on Daichi's shoulder.

Daichi felt himself slump in relief. At least there wasn't much pressure to have kids yet. If that would even happen, at least.

Daichi's heart twinged. He remembered the times when he and Yui would discuss baby names and pick out their favorites. They fought over the name for the boy for a long time before they both just walked away from it and never brought it up again.

That… was the last time baby names were ever discussed.

"Daichi-san? Everything okay?"

He flinched, blinking his way back into reality. His father-in-law was standing in front of him with a serious look on his face. His smile was slowly dissipating, and Daichi wondered if he saw through his façade.

"Ah, yes. Of course, sir," Daichi replied, stacking more lies on top of the others. It was amazing how easy it was to say he was fine. He almost believed it himself. What was the saying again? Say a lie long enough and hard enough and it will start to become true?

Michimiya didn't seem too convinced, however, and his hand squeezed Daichi's shoulder.

"You know, if there's anything bothering you, I can lend you an ear," he offered. "I know I'm your boss, but we're also family! We've got to take care of each other."

Daichi's hands curled into tight fists by his sides. Family. What an interesting word.

He could hear distant shouts ringing in his ears from times in the past. His eyes were even tearing up, dammit.

He owed so much to this man. How could he ever disappoint him?

Daichi lowered his gaze and blinked, nodding slowly towards him. His throat was so tight that he feared a sob would be the only sound to escape if he tried to speak. He cleared his throat, trying to swallow down the lump that had lodged itself there and smiled up at Michimiya.

"Right. Thank you, Michimiya-san," Daichi said.

Michimiya gave a small smile and squeezed his shoulder one more time before slapping it hard.

"We should have lunch together, Daichi-san! Let's catch up!" he said, walking away from his desk.

Daichi rubbed his shoulder, feeling nothing but shame and regret. "Right…"

* * *

After work, Daichi dragged his tired body back to his apartment. He dreaded every step he took to get there, but he knew he shouldn't try to run away. He would fix this.

After all, no one was absolutely sure that Yui was cheating on him anyway. He shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly.

He took a deep breath and entered the apartment, quickly shuffling off his shoes and undoing his tie. He was ready for a long, hot bath and a nice cup of tea—

"Oh, you're back!"

Daichi startled, his eyes snapping up to the doorway to the kitchen. Yui was standing there, smiling at him with her apron on. She was holding a spoon, and now that Daichi was focusing on it, he noticed a nice smell filling the apartment.

"Yui," Daichi greeted a little awkwardly. "You're home."

Yui smiled brightly. "Yep! I managed to get off early tonight," she explained. "Want some curry? I made rice, too."

Daichi's heart fluttered a little. A smile spread on his face as he nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah! That sounds great," Daichi said, stepping off of the genkan and into the apartment.

"Great!" Yui said, pumping her fists. "It's almost ready! Go freshen up."

Daichi smiled and hummed in response as he headed down to their bedroom. He was suddenly feeling both giddy and relieved at the same time. It was amazing how much his thoughts got away from him when he let his mind wander. How silly. It was outrageous that he got so caught up in all this drama.

He walked into the bedroom and rummaged around for some comfy pants, his smile still wide on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Yui about his day, and he really wanted to ask her about hers. Having a conversation with his wife! How pathetic that he was excited about this.

He had just grabbed a pair of sweatpants when he heard a soft buzzing coming from the side table next to the bed. He blinked and turned towards the sound, his eyebrows lifting near his hairline.

Over on Yui's side of the bed laid her cell phone, plugged into its charger.

Daichi held his breath and waited, watching the screen darken after a moment or two. He paused and then shook his head, turning back towards his dresser.

He was being paranoid. No need to get so worked up. He didn't want this night to be ruined!

Just as he grabbed a t-shirt, he heard the phone buzz again and he turned back to look at it. The screen lit up and glowed in the darkened room, and Daichi felt his curiosity grow.

He glanced at the door and listened carefully, waiting to see if Yui would come, and then he tiptoed towards the end table, carefully picking up the phone in his hands. He pressed the side button to turn it on and looked at the previews for the multiple messages on the screen.

From: Ei

Aw, you're the sweet one! Don't tease…

From: Ei

Hey, you're not ignoring me, are you? Wh…

From: Ei

Oh right, you went home. Well text me when…

From: Ei

Can't wait to call you later…

Daichi's throat tightened. It had to have been fake. This couldn't have been real.

If Daichi read these texts, then that would just confirm everything that he and Kuroo had been suspecting of her for months.

And then it would become reality.

Daichi felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to know now.

He swiped on the phone and the pin request popped up. Daichi typed in the 4 digits he needed to unlock the phone. He would find out the truth once and for all.

Access Denied.

Daichi blinked down at the device in his hands. He… must've typed in the wrong number in there somewhere. He tried again, 1231…

Access Denied.

Daichi's breath hitched inside of his chest.

Yui had changed her passcode. She changed her passcode from his birthday to… something else.

What on earth did she change it to? And why did she change it?

What… was she hiding?

"Daichi?"

Daichi jumped, nearly dropping the phone from his grip. He set it back down in its place and swallowed thickly, glaring at the device. His appetite was suddenly gone, his gut twisting and churning with every buzz from that wretched phone.

"Daaaaichi! Did you fall asleep?"

Daichi sighed, his shoulders hanging. "No," he responded back, maybe a little too softly. He pulled off his tie and threw it on the bed, not bothering to change into anything else comfortable, and then he left to head to the kitchen.

Yui was still standing in front of the stove, humming and smiling away, acting as if nothing was wrong.

This was unbearable.

"Ah, there you are!" Yui greeted, only looking at Daichi for a second and then back to the stove. "You're going to love this new recipe I found. A coworker recommended it and I just can't wait to try it out!"

Daichi hummed softly and sat down at the table, hunching forward on his elbows.

Yui plated up a big heaping plate of rice and curry and set it in front of Daichi on the table. She then made herself a plate and sat down, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Ah, this looks so good! Now don't burn yourself because you've eaten too quickly," Yui said, winking.

Daichi gave a weak smile. What on earth was he doing?

"Let's eat!" Yui said, clapping her hands together and then grabbing her chopsticks.

Daichi did the same, but he felt sluggish as he did so. Every movement was like swimming through jello.

"So work was crazy today! We had so many patients with the strangest injuries," Yui babbled, her mouth full of rice. "But I managed to help out the lead doctor in the ER with a code blue! I felt like a superhero!"

Daichi listened to her blab away as he chewed and re-chewed the food in his mouth. He couldn't bear to swallow it. He was afraid he would throw up.

How often did Yui talk about herself anyway? How had he never noticed that?

"You're not saying too much, Daichi," Yui said, startling Daichi a bit. "Do you not like my new recipe?"

Daichi blinked at her, pausing for a moment to toss her words around in his mind. This could be his chance to clear the air, get everything out in the open.

Ask her, Daichi told himself. Where have you been at night? Are you really at work? Who is Ei? Who is Ei? _Who is Ei?_

Daichi swallowed what little rice he had in his mouth and gave a strained smile, feeling his willpower diminishing.

"No, it's fine. Really good," Daichi said.

Even Daichi could feel how suspicious and fake he sounded. Even his smile was made out of plastic.

But instead of asking what was wrong, Yui just smiled and plucked another ball of rice into her mouth.

"That's great!" she said. "I'll have to make some more for lunches."

Daichi kept a straight face, staring down at his food like he was afraid it would poison him. He sighed, hanging his head.

He couldn't do this.

"Ah, sorry, Yui. I'm not feeling all that well," he stammered, standing to his feet. "I'm just going to turn in for the night."

Yui looked up at him in surprise, rice dropping from her chopsticks. "Oh. Okay, then. I'll just pack this up for later."

"Yeah, that's fine," Daichi mumbled, heading off to the bedroom.

He quickly undressed and fell into bed, pulling the blanket up over his nose and almost his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it never came. He heard Yui slip into the bedroom at some point, but she only came to grab her phone and then she left.

She never came back to bed that night.

* * *

"Cheer up, Daichi! You should be happy that you're in my presence again!"

"Ugh, shut up, Kuroo."

Kuroo chuckled as he set down a small glass of hard liquor in front of Daichi, who had his forehead down to the counter.

"Here. Have some warmth flowing through your veins," Kuroo said.

Daichi turned his head on the counter and stared at the dark drink in front of him. It was strong, whatever it was. He could already taste it.

"I'm not sure drinking a bunch is a good idea," Daichi said.

Kuroo smiled softly at him, but his brows were pinched with worry. He patted Daichi's shoulder lightly.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want," Kuroo said. His face sobered a bit, which was uncommon for his usual demeanor. "And… I'm here if you need to talk."

Daichi's eyes squinted to hold back his tears and he huffed out a breath, making them go away. He huffed out a sigh and nodded, his cheek still on the cool counter. He heard Kuroo chuckle and he felt a hand ruffle through his short hair before he was left alone to mope.

He turned his head back so his forehead rested on the counter and he closed his eyes.

How annoying.

Yui was the only thing on his mind. Who was she talking to? Why were they talking? Were they flirting? What was she hiding? Who was Ei?

Ei, Ei, _Ei._

The name tasted like soured fish. How disgusting.

Daichi sighed again and leaned up from the counter. He grabbed the glass of liquor and downed it one go, the burn making him quiver. Damn, that drink was strong. He leaned his head back down and held up his empty glass.

"Kuroo," Daichi called pathetically, getting the bartender's attention. "Keep 'em coming."

Kuroo looked a bit startled, but nodded, hurrying to pour another glass. He set it down in front of Daichi, who took the glass again and slammed it back. His head was starting to feel lighter but the ache in his chest was still as heavy as ever.

"This stuff is gross," Daichi said. "Gimme another."

Kuroo chuckled and took his dirty glass, allowing Daichi to rest his head back down on the cool counter. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes once again, thinking of the different ways he could possibly go find who this Ei person was and give him a piece of his—

"Well, don't you look like a ray of sunshine."

Daichi jumped, his eyes popping open wide to meet beautiful brown eyes with a cute mole and a charming smile. And they were _close_.

"A-Ah, Suga!" Daichi stammered, losing his balance on the stool. He started to tilt backward, his body giving way to gravity as it started to pull him down.

"Whoa!" Suga shouted, reaching out to grab him. His hands were warm as they touched Daichi's elbow and back. "Easy there! That could've been pretty bad."

Daichi blinked at him with his eyes blown wide. He had suddenly lost the ability to speak, his throat closing up. He must've looked like a gaping fish.

"U-Uh, thank you, Suga," Daichi said when he finally found his voice.

Suga hesitated for a moment, his hands still touching Daichi, and then he smirked. The expression was cheeky, and it was doing weird things to Daichi's chest.

"I find it very interesting that you know my name when we haven't even formally introduced ourselves yet," Suga said.

Daichi could hear his brain screeching to a sudden halt, and his face burned bright red all the way up to his ears.

"Um! W-Well, it's—Kuroo! He's the one that—"

Before Daichi could continue in his humiliating babbling, a cute laugh cut him off, and he glanced up to see Suga with his hand covering his mouth.

"Sorry," Suga snickered, finally moving his hand down to reveal his sweet smile. "I'm just teasing you. No need to panic."

Daichi could feel his entire body slump in relief, but his cheeks still burned. How mortifying. What was it about this man that turned him into a bumbling fool?

Suga chuckled once more, seeming to sense Daichi's inner turmoil, and then he put out his hand towards Daichi, offering a sincere, cheery expression. It was as bright as the sun.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sugawara Koushi, but my friends call me Suga," he said.

Daichi stared at his hand, his brain trying to catch up, and then he smiled. He reached out and clasped Suga's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi. But you can just call me Daichi," he introduced.

"Daichi," Suga said with a nod. "Good to finally formally meet you."

"A-Ah, same here," Daichi said, taking his hand back. "So... you own this place?"

"Mmn, I do!" Suga said. "I've been the owner for about three years."

"Wow. What got you into this business, Suga?" Daichi asked, reaching for his glass to take a drink, but he fumbled when he realized the glass was empty.

Suga chuckled, hailing Kuroo over and pointing to Daichi's empty glass. Kuroo glanced between the two of them and then smirked, and Daichi shot him a warning glare.

"I was a business major in college," Suga began again, "but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I interned at a few places but nothing ever grabbed me."

Two refilled glasses were placed in front of them, Daichi pointedly ignoring Kuroo's smiling face. Suga thanked him and he walked away, and then he took a swig of his drink, eyes going back to Daichi.

"Then, I stumbled upon this place. It was... quite the dump when I bought it," Suga said. "I thought I had made a huge mistake when I went to work cleaning it up. It was so difficult, but… I'm glad I stuck around."

Suga glanced around and smiled, and boy his smile was blinding. He glanced back at Daichi and tilted his head.

"So what brings you back? Here for another dance?" Suga asked, his eyes squinting as he smiled.

Daichi jolted as he remembered their dance from the other night and he shook his head with a small, nervous laugh. He swallowed as he remembered the reason he was here in the first place and he felt his smile fall, his hand automatically reaching for his glass.

"Ah, no. No dancing tonight," Daichi said. "I just needed to clear my head, I guess."

Yui came back to his mind again, along with those cursed texts from this _Ei_ person. Frustrating, so so frustrating.

Daichi downed the next glass of liquor and sighed. He held up his empty glass and glanced at Kuroo, who looked at him strangely. Why was Kuroo's face fuzzy?

"Oh, I see," Suga said, sipping his drink. "Rough day?"

Daichi huffed out a bitter laugh, watching as Kuroo set down another glass. He downed that one before Kuroo could leave and he shoved the empty glass to him. Kuroo fumbled with the glass, barely able to hold onto it.

"Uh, Dai… you sure you want another?" Kuroo asked.

Daichi nodded and waved him off, letting him leave to get more alcohol. Daichi turned back to Suga, who was eyeing him with a strained smile. Shoot, what did he do?

"Uh… What was your question?" Daichi asked.

Suga tilted his head at him. "Um. I asked if you had a rough day, but I can assume that you have. Maybe I should ask if you're alright instead?"

Daichi paused and then nodded. "'Course! I'm good, good." He reached out for his glass but realized that Kuroo hadn't returned yet. His hand ended up grasping at air, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Just… tired, I guess." He paused, thinking it over. "And stressed."

Suga nodded sympathetically. "Is it your job?"

Daichi shook his head but immediately regretted it as the room spun wildly. He leaned forward and rubbed his forehead.

"No, it's… Life is just hard, isn't it? You think you… know people. But sometimes… they fool you," Daichi blabbed, his heart aching.

Suga's expression turned sad. "That sounds pretty rough."

Daichi sighed. Suga was so understanding. "It is."

Kuroo came by and set down another glass, brows furrowing. "The hell is going on with you?" he whispered to Daichi. "Are you a lightweight? You're already plastered."

"Am not," Daichi said, snatching the glass from him.

"Ah, Daichi, maybe you should skip this drink," Suga suggested.

"Oh, I'm good, really!" Daichi said. "We can talk s'more…"

Daichi lifted the drink to his mouth and slammed it back. He set the glass on the counter and slowly looked up to Suga, the room completely spinning. All he could make out of Suga was a white blob.

"Sso… what were we… talking…"

Suddenly, the white blob of Suga's face drifted further and further away, and Daichi could see the ceiling. Then, his back hit something hard.

"Daichi!"

"Shit! Dai!"

What was going on? Why was there so much shouting?

Daichi's head was hurting too much to care.

He just needed rest until the room stopped spinning.

Yeah, that was a good idea.

He'll just shut his eyes for a while…

The last thing he could clearly see was a worried expression on Suga's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspired for this chapter is "Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Hey, everyone! Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucke1)  
I like hearing from you all :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucke1)  
I like hearing from you all :)


End file.
